Trapped 4 Narnia Talking Animal Spin Off 4
by prestosmpj1999
Summary: This is chapter 4 of my story. This is dedicated to my best friends at school Jake and Susana and Lunar Kitty, Blaze, Tiger Girl, Aura, Cal, Midnight, Moon Flower and Tarry on PM for being amazing people! :-) This one is for you guys! Please enjoy and please leave comments as I'd love to know what you think! :-) - PS: Paragraph spacing's and I don't get on very well... XD


We walk out of the cave and decide to get some water. There is a nearby waterfall so we lap up the cool, crystal water.

"So how are we supposed to find them?" I ask Liam and Danny, "Walk from one end of Ashwillow to the other?"

"Yep." says Danny

"WHAT?!" I say, "But that could take years!"

"I know." says Danny, "But we have no idea where to find them."

"You mean literally nothing?" I say, raising my eyebrows at him

"No." he says

"Ohhhhhhh!" I say

"So how do we go about finding them?" asks Liam

"Walk from one end of Ashwillow to the other?" I say

Danny and Liam start laughing.

"Wait…" I say, "What's that?"

I see a glistening piece of gold metal in the waterfall.

"Hey Kat!" calls Danny, "Be careful!"

I jump into the waterfall and start swimming to the bottom of the river bed, my eyes wide. I let out a gasp of surprise. It is a locket, bearing the same symbol as the one on my paw. I reach down and grab the locket in my paws and kick off the bottom of the seabed.

"Dan!" I splutter, "Liam!"

"What is it Kat?" they say

"LOOK!" I say

I drag the locket out of the water and set it gently down in front of the two of them.

"What-!" gasps Dan

"How-!" splutters Liam

"How did I get it?" I say, grinning.

"Yes!" both of them say.

"It was at the bottom of the river and I dived in and got it!" I say

"We –you- found a locket!" gasps Dan, "With this we can find out where the Lightening Pack is!"

We head back to the cave, unable to believe our good luck.

"Kat!" says Danny, shaking his head over and over again.

"WOW!" gasps Liam

"How are we supposed to find out where they are?" I ask the two of them

"We open the locket." says Danny, simply

"And what, it leads us there?!" says Liam, "Big deal."

"Let's open the locket." I say, reaching out my paw

"NO!" says Danny, "You never know what could be in there, Kat."

"Come on Dan!" I say, "What harm can it do!"

I flick open the locket and it opens up.

What happened next, I, nor Danny or Liam expected.

A huge cloud of golden smoke erupted from the locket. We all fell backwards onto the floor with surprise as the golden cloud descends inside the cave. I can hear a misty voice saying the words:

_I am a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air. _

_Follow what this locket tells you, dear friends and you shall find what you are after._

"What on earth was that about?" asks Danny, as the golden smoke trails off into darkness

"I don't know." says Liam

"Sounded like a riddle to me…" I say

"Well it's not human, that's for sure…" says Danny

"Could it be an animal?" Liam asks me

"I'm not sure…" I say, "Even if it was an animal, how would we know it was the one to follow?"

"Kat's right." says Danny, "There are hundreds of species of animals, including us."

"But they can talk, right?" says Liam

"Oh grow up, Liam!" says Danny, exasperated

"Could it be an element of some kind?" I say

"Hey?" says Danny

"You know like Earth, Air, Fire or Water." I say, "Like a trail of smoke or something….."

"Wait a second…. You might be right, Kat!" says Liam, "Listen to it again."

_I am a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven. I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air. _

_Follow what this locket tells you, dear friends and you shall find what you are after._

"Doesn't one bit strike you as odd?" says Liam

"Oh right…." I say, "I know what you're talking about…"

"Do you mean the line when it says, **and once at my birth I am dissolved into air**?" says Danny

"So it is a trail of smoke!" I say, triumphantly

"Well done!" says Liam, "But how are we going to find a trail of smoke?"

"Speak for yourself…" says Danny, pointing out of the cave entrance, where a trail of golden smoke appears.

"Let's go!" I say

We all head out through the cave door, into the afternoon light.

We kept on walking for another hour or so, but we still had no sign of any kind of headquarters for The Lightening Pack.

"Hello?" calls Danny

"Dan!" says Liam, "Keep your voice down!"

"You never know what might be lurking around here!" I say

Suddenly, there is a loud rustling noise emitting from the bushes.

"Stay here." says Danny, "I'm going to check it out."

"No Dan!" I say, "Come back here!"

He disappears into the bushes and moments later, there is a whirlwind of wolves fighting.

"And that…" says Danny, struggling out of the bush and panting, "Is why they call me Danny Thunder."

He points at the half-dead wolf on the ground.

"Tell us where the rest of your Lightening Pack is!" snarls Liam

"Or what?!" cries the wolf, "Going to kill me?"

"What do you think?" I growl, "Come on, out with it."

"Is your name Katja, by any chance?" asks the wolf, "Katja Lupin."

"Maybe." I say, menacingly, "Who's asking?"

"I knew it!" cries the wolf. "I know your parents!"

"Don't you DARE talk about my parents!" I scream

"They're not de-!"

"I don't CARE!" I scream, nearly suffocating myself, "JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!"

I get so angry that I run off into the trees and disappear from sight.

"Katja!" calls Danny, "Come back!"

"Kat!" yells Liam

"Look what you've done…." I hear Danny mutter

"I'll go and get her." says Liam

"No." says Danny, "I'll do it. Start interrogating our little friend here. I'll go and find Kat."

"If she hasn't gone too far…" says Liam

Danny runs off into the forest after me. I hear him coming and run off.

"KAT!" he yells, "HE DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"What did he mean then…." I say to myself, shaking and coming to a stop.

Danny comes around the corner of the tree.


End file.
